Final Fantasy: Rebirth
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: After losing his fight with Cloud, Sephiroth was given the second chance as Naruto.Now with Cloud as the leader of akatushi he must stop him and save the world with some old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is omni with my new story Fallen angel my Naruto final fantasy 7 crossover. I will most likely have a harem with girls from Naruto world and the final fantasy world well let start.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final fantasy 7.

Two swordsmen clashed as they fought the swordsmen were cloud and Sephiroth as they battled it crash of their blades sent shockwaves of power throughout the city. Sephiroth scowled as he knocked away Cloud limit break and charged and swung his sword. Cloud back flipped as Sephiroth continued his strike. Cloud the pushed off with his hands and jumped onto a higher surface and said, "I will stop you." Sephiroth smirked and said, "We will create a new planet and I will destroy you." as he jumped in the air and clashed with Cloud. He then jumped back and landed on the wall of a building as he jumped to another building to dodge Cloud strike. They then charged again and connected in midair as they battled Sephiroth said "Interesting what make you stronger?" Cloud scowled and said "I will never tell it to the likes of you." as he used the distraction to knock Sephiroth into a building.

Sephiroth quickly got onto his feet and parried another of Clouds attacks he then pushed Cloud and used this moment to punch Cloud in the stomach causing him to groan. He then raised his sword and strikes forward intending to kill Cloud when he rolled out of the way. He then charged forward as they blades cashed Sephiroth broke the power struggled and jumped back out side while cloud followed. Cloud barely had enough time to bring up his sword as Sephiroth began his assault causing Cloud to grunt as he strikes. Cloud saw an opening and rammed into Sephiroth embedding him into a building he then charged forward trying to get a hit in on Sephiroth. Sephiroth scowled as he rose from the building and jumped out of the way.

Cloud then appeared behind him and backhanded him sending him flying toward the ground. Cloud then took this time to have his blade separate into two as he charged the falling Sephiroth. Sephiroth opened his eyes and brought up his sword and blocked Cloud strike as they continued their duel. They then broke apart as Sephiroth jumped onto a roof along with They both raised their swords into a fighting position. Sephiroth then charged as they made strike after as Sephiroth flipped over Cloud head as he continued to strike while Cloud blocked. Sephiroth landed behind Cloud as Cloud jumped in the air and put his swords back together as he landed and performed a downward strike kicking up dust.

Cloud looked around for Sephiroth until Sephiroth reappeared and Cloud groaned as Sephiroth stabbed him in the chest. He then said, "What is the most important thing to you? Will you give me the happiness of taking that away from you?" Cloud groaned as the vision of his comrades flashed before his eyes as he grabbed the blade and began to pull. He then pulled the blade out as he rolled away and grabbed his blade and said, "How pitiful you don't understand anything at all." Sephiroth then charged forward as Cloud parried his attack and knocked him into the air. He followed and sad "Everything is important to me!" as his blade glowed blue as he pointed it at they split apart. Sephiroth watched as Cloud blade then glowed an yellow orange color as he charged striking Sephiroth as he rebounded from the blades. He then smashed Sephiroth toward the ground as he landed with his blades surrounding him. He then said, "Please stay quietly in my memories. Sephiroth groaned as he floated in the air and said, "I ill never be a mere memory." as his body broke apart as Kadaj fell to the ground. Sephiroth life force floated in the air before bursting into pieces and disappeared.

In a white room the ancients were talking about Sephiroth as his life force floated in front of them. After they finished they realized Sephiroth was being controlled by Jenova and decided to give him another chance as they directed the life force into the womb of a couple in another dimension hoping Sephiroth will know longer have to fight. They watched over the months as the woman became pregnant and gave birth to sephiroth new form named Naruto Uzamaki and watched in horror as the great Kyubbi was sealed into him knowing in would only serve to reawaken Sephiroth anger which could destroy all.

11 years later:

A boy wearing an orange jumpsuit was running from a mob of people carrying torches and weapons as he ran up the Hokage Mountain. When he came to the end and screamed "I didn't do anything." The villagers sneered, "It was you that killed my brother"

"Father."

"Cousin."

They then throw their torches starting a fire around Naruto causing him to step back until he stepped back to far and fell off swallowed into the dark depts. He groaned awaiting he death when a voice said "Awaken one wing angel." Naruto thought of this it sounded so familiar when he stood in front of a huge cage. He peered inside and flushed in front of him stood the feared Kyubbi no Yoku who said, "It is nice to see you Naruto." Naruto just jaw dropped. Kyubbi didn't waste anytime and said "Naruto you must wake up." Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about and who is the one winged angel." Kyubbi sighed, "You are the one winged angel or otherwise known as Sephiroth you killed many and spared none you were stopped by a warrior named Cloud. You were then reborn in this form."

Naruto eyes widen as his old life flashed through them he remembered what happened and the girl Aerith and how he killed her. The cage in front of him then disappeared and was replaced with a white room with a bud like container in the middle. Naruto walked up as the container opened showing Sephiroth Naruto walked closer and touched his hand and a white flash filled the room. On top of the mountain the villagers cheered the earth of the Kyubbi brat when a massive killing intent filled the area. The watched as a man with long silver hair with a black trench coat and pants with a long sword on his side with one wing coming from his shoulder land in front of them. He then said "Fr the sins you committed daring to kill a child I will destroy you." He then drew his blade and in a flick of an eye he appeared on the other side as the villagers fell to pieces. Sephiroth then sheathed his blade and said "I will have to absorb this dimension more to see if it is worth existing as he took flight."

Somewhere else:

Cloud Strife smirked as he sat on his thrown he gotten tired of protecting the world and since his friends abandoned him when he wanted to take over. He smiled as he remember how they tried to fight him and he slaughtered them all unfortunately the girls got away but no matter he would find them later. He knows they were in this dimension hiding and when he came here he then started his own organization or to most people the Akatushi.

Okay what do you think please review will ya.


	2. The girls

Hi everyone this is my next update for Resurrection of the one wing angel and I was hit with another wave of crossover ideas. Here is my idea for a samurai x Naruto crossover when after Kenshin die his soul wondered the earth until by accident he is sealed inside Naruto along with the Kyubbi. Now with the other eight-demon lord looking to take over the earth Kenshin spirit must now train Naruto in the way Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū techniques. Note if I did this crossover I could not bring in grls from the ruroni kenshin series because they would be too old.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7

In the Akatushi headquarter:

A woman with long blue hair and pale skin wearing a black shirt and a mini skirt with a green diamond necklace around her neck smiled as she saw her son. The woman was called Jen short for Jenova she scowled as she remembered how her last son was destroyed by Cloud. She remembers how she thought of a plan so she could survive. It then hit her she would go to another world and takes a new form restoring her health. She then promised she would make the ones who early destroy her regret it and remembered how Cloud had some of her cells.

She then smirked and used her powers to bring Cloud and his Friends to this universe. She then used the last of her powers to enter Cloud mind she found the Jenova cells and gave them more strength. She licked her lips as she remembered Cloud screams of pain how he cried for her to stop as she corrupted him destroying When she finished there was no more Cloud in his place was a demon in Cloud body. The demon then went to Cloud friends and told them his plans to take over and if they would join. When they refused Cloud said they were his enemies and killed them all. Jenova scowled as the girl were somehow able to get away she would kill them herself but her power was to low.

She then heard of tales of nine demons they had great power and if someone was to control them they would be unstoppable. She smiled as she walked up to Cloud and told him she was his mother Cloud believed her and told him her plans. Cloud then went off to start an organization to capture them. She smiled as she saw her son his new form skin was paler and he wore his same clothes except now he wore a red cloak with a demon wing on his left side and his hair was slightly longer. (Think of cloud from kingdom heart 1). Cloud saw her and said, "Hello mother we have found my enemies." Jen smiled. Good destroy them." as Cloud nodded and dispatched Kisame and a few ninjas.

In Konoha:

Sephiroth sighed as he climbed through window of Naruto apartment he took a look at his surrounding and scowled his apartment was trashed furniture was throw around graffiti was all over the walls. Sephiroth clenched his fist n anger getting ready to destroy the worthless villagers when something was snapped around his neck. Sephiroth felt it and realized it was a collar he looked around when a voice said Hello Sephiroth." Sephiroth turned around and gasped. Behind him was the one he thought he would never see again behind him stood Aerith he blinked as she smiled. Sephiroth stuttered said "Aerith you're alive how I killed you." Aerith smiled and said "Well the ancients brought me back to keep you under control." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Wait do you mean by keep me under control." Aerith scratched the back of her head "well the ancients were afraid you would go on a rampage event though you are not under Jenova control. The collar make it where you must obey one command I say." Sephiroth twitched and screamed "You bitch." as he lunged at her.

Aerith yawned and said, "Sit boy." as Sephiroth plummeted into the ground (inyuyasha style ). Sephiroth groaned as he rose to the ground Aerith smiled "You see that necklace give me control over you but don't worry if your god it may be able to be taken off." Sephiroth was about to say something when he heard something coming. He thoughts were correct when a flaming bottle came throw the window catching and curtain on fire. He covered his mouth as more came he looked at Aerith and saw she was having a hard time breathing he grabbed her and summoned his sword. He then sliced a wall and uncurled his wings and flew off into the night sky with Aerith in his arm. He looked back and saw drunken villagers celebrating destroying his home.

He scowled before taking off into the night sky he was flying over a forest when he heard a scream. He looked down and saw three familiar Tifa Yuffie and Marlene and saw a blue skinned man and ninja after them he looked at Aerith who said "We have to help them." He nodded and landed and summoned his sword ready for battle.

Yuffie and the other were in a jam these ninjas flushed them out of their hideout and were chasing them Yuffie scowled and throw her fuma shruiken. Kisame smirked and swiped his blade sending the kunai back at Yuffie. Tifa saw this and she and Marlene screamed get out of t he way but Yuffie couldn't move. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow but in never came as she opened her eyes she gasped the shruiken was sliced in half by Sephiroth he turned to them and said "Run." as Aerith help get them out of there.

Sephiroth then looked at Kisame and said, "Why are you attacking them?" Kisame smirked "I got a idea I tell you but you have to beat a hundred of my men." As the ninjas stepped up kunais and shruikens drawn. Sephiroth smirked "Bring it." the ninjas charged Sephiroth charged and flipped into the crowd. He then leaned back and swung his blade cutting anyone close enough in half. Sephiroth then kicked one back and sliced two more in half. He then through his sword sending it through two more ninjas and embedding itself into a tree. Sephiroth then created a barrier of his power around him knocking away kunai and shruikens thrown at him.

Sephiroth then gathered energy and point his finger in the air and called out "Meteor." As the skies darkened and millions of fist sized meteor pierced the ninjas killing them all. Kisame watched in awe and scowled and said "I'll come back to destroy you." as he vanished in a vortex of water. Sephiroth scowled as he grabbed his sword and looked around for the girl. When two figures leaped out of the bushes and pushed him to the ground Tifa and Yuffie had Sephiroth on the ground and Tifa yelled "Aerith finish him off." Aerith chuckled as she and Marlene walked out of their hiding place and said "Girls we have to talk."

Yuffie looked at her and said "What to talk about Sephiroth here corrupted Cloud and if we kill him Cloud will be okay." Sephiroth scowled and let loose some of his power. He then knocked the dust off his clothes and said, "What are you talking about?" Tifa glared at him "Some strange woman teleported us here and turned Cloud evil." Sephiroth thought about it and shook his head "Jenova had corrupted Cloud." as he shook his head.

At the akatushi headquarters:

Cloud scowled as he punched Kisame embedding him into a wall and yelled "You weakling why were you unable to complete your mission?" Kisame coughed up blood and said "Some silver hair warrior with a sword in his side came and wiped out are forces without event trying." Cloud thought about it until realization hit him. He balled his hand into fist and muttered "Sephiroth." when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jen with a smile on her face. She then said "Cloud I think it is time to break out the cells."

Cloud nodded "Jen smirked as she grabbed her necklace and held it in the air it then gave off a green aura that left her and Cloud unfazed but the base was filled with screams. Kisame grabbed his head as spikes erupted from the tip and ran down to his waist. His skin turned green as his teeth grow larger and his muscles bulged as he took on a more monstrous form. Jen smirked as the transformation was complete the ninja were now infused with Jenova cell giving them enhance skill but made them mindless servants. She smirked the power of the demons will be hers.

With Sephiroth and the girls:

Aerith had just finished explaining and the girls explained what happened to Cloud Sephiroth sighed as they walked through the forest "I can't believe this Jenova returned and she after something I just don't know what." Yuffie nodded still not trusting Sephiroth and said "Well anyway we have to find someplace where we can live from your stories Sephiroth apartment is destroyed and it would be hard to say your that Naruto kid." Sephiroth smirked "No duh." Sephiroth eyes narrowed as e saw what appeared to be a mansion in the horizon. He then said "There a mansion over there maybe we can stop there." the girls nodded and took off.

When they got there t was a huge gate in the way Yuffie smirked and said "This look like a job for the great ninja Yuffie." as she charged the gate and punched it. The gate then cackled with electricity as it surged though her body knocking her back. She landed with a cry as she rubbed her injured hand Sephiroth sighed as he grabbed her hand and focused his energy to heal her. Yuffie gasped as the pain disappeared and look at sephiroth who smiled and said "All better." Yuffie blushed as he held her hand as she saw he had an angelic like appearance.

Sephiroth then let go and walked to the gate as it glowed from his appearance before opening. The girls gasped when Tifa said "What the hell?" Sephiroth shrugged and led them though the trimmed yard into the house. When they got in the house they gasped as they saw how furnished and expensive the house looked. Sephiroth smiled as he saw a picture of Arashi and his wife holding a baby Naruto. He then felt a tug on his pants legs and looked down to see Marlene who said "Mr. Sephiroth does the house belong to you." Sephiroth smiled at the child "Yes it does when I was brought back to life those are my parents they died during the Kyubbi assault when my father sealed Kyubbi inside me not knowing the life I would live after it."

Marlene then yanked on his pants leg indication him to reach her height as he did this she hugged him and said, "Don't worry Mr. Sephiroth it okay." Tifa smiled "Aw is Sephiroth turning into a softy." Sephiroth broke the hug and said, "Suck it bitch." "Sit boy" and Sephiroth were implanted in the ground. Sephiroth scowled as he rose from the ground and glared at Aerith who closed one eyelid and stuck her tongue out. Yuffie then cried "Sugar rush." as the others realized she got away into the kitchen and found the sweets and sugars. The others eyes widen as she pounced on to Sephiroth and screamed "Let play.' Sephiroth scowled "get off me you psycho." as he looked around for help. Yuffie smiled "You said yes let play bomb attack." as she jumped off him and pulled out a bomb. Sephiroth eyes widen as he ran away. The other girls sat in front of the wide screen as explosion and screams were heard throughout the building this would be a really weird living arrangement.

In of chapter please review and does anyone know the girls limit breaks I forgot.


	3. Author Note

Wow, been a while since I done this but hello my readers it is me omni with an author note. I am so sorry for the long vanishing act, but school started back and unfortunately I made an F in my English class for not turning in a project, so I stepped back from a few things and got to work making sure my grades are in check before I head to twelfth grade. So, I stopped writing and stuck to my schoolwork, social life, and video games. Fortunately, I pulled my F to an A and I am holding an A/B report card, made new friends (even got a girlfriend), and platinumed a few games on my ps3. Well, the good news is that now that everything is in order, im heading back to writing. I took some time and I checked over a few stories and now that im older I see that some of my stories are just not heading in a direction I want them to go, so im going to scrap them and restart them.(My main one is Narutoball Z). So, if everything goes in order every story will have a new chapter by March 20 (My birthday so it's kind of a present from me to you.) Also, I will be posting the first chapter for my Naruto crossover story Damned by My Sexiness.  As well as a Harry Potter version that won't include a crossover but is started by Luna tricking Harry to pose for a few racy pictures that is leaked to a few females aka a lot of the females in the HP universe. I also have an idea for two more harry potter one shots where one involves James Potter telling his friend he is still a virgin, saving himself for Lily, which cause Sirius (who will be kinda OOC in this story.) to try and help him get rid of it even if it means trapping James in the castle with all of the girls he sold James to. If nothing happens, this could be the first James/ one sided harem but will end in James/Lily pairing. The other idea is what would happen if Harry was found and adopted by him uncle, Jame's brother Austin (Potter) Powers. Also, I have an idea for a bayonetta/Harry potter crossover if anyones wants it. Final note, I kinda forgot who my beta reader is so if anyone wants it, it's open. Well, I'll see you guy in march.

Omni Out.


End file.
